Xander's Second New Friend
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: Squeal to The Spike, The wolf, and The human. Spike is alive but no longer in the same dimension as Xander. Xander believes his lover is dead and is living with Angel and his gang when he meets a new friend. Will Spike get back in time to save Xander?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I Finally gave in and decided to write a squeal! (Yeah I probably just spelt that wrong...) So I hope you all will enjoy it! I do plan to actually keep updating pretty close together, so expect another update next week some time! I promise it'll be longer then this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer...no matter how many times i watch...

* * *

Chapter One: Spike: Alone

Spike cradled the rotting corpse against him as he waited for the foot soldiers to pass by. He stared down at the once happy and innocent wolf demon body that once held the soul of Okami. Spike growled as he remembered how they had both got into this situation and at Okami's failed plan on getting Spike back home.

"Stupid bugger." Muttered Spike, while he began to dig at the ground in front of him, as he dug deeper his hands began to bleed more and more. Once he reached a suitable depth he slowly and carefully lowered Okami's body into the makeshift grave. He began to fill the hole again and cried silently at the thought of never seeing Xander again and at the loss of the only ally he had in this new dimension. He had been in this dimension for over two months now and still couldn't find a way back home with or without Okami's help. He sat back against the ruined wall of the house that he had found while on the run. Spike tensed his body as he heard the soldiers come close again.

"Have you found him yet?" asked a gruff voice of the leading commanding officer. He was answered by a series of clicks and other strange noises. Spike stopped breathing and listened as the leader growled and began to move away from where he was.

"Bloody hell." He muttered softly, closing his eyes and tried to relax his body. _I swear I'll get back to you Xan… _Spike swore to himself as he stealth fully slipped into the shadows and farther away from the searching army.

* * *

NOW REVIEW!!! Please....

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Wings: AH! Don't kill me! I've been busy and I lost the original version of this chapter. But it's up now so be happy my loyal reader!

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Chapter 2: Xander

* * *

Xander was sitting in the main lounge of the Hyperion where he sat making the axes and swords that had started to become dull in Angel's collection sharp once again. He watched as Cordy was talking on the phone and Angel sat in his office brooding. Next to him sat Connor, Angel's son that he had thought he'd lost. The boy was helping him while telling him talks of his troubled childhood adventures. He was only half paying attention; he didn't really care for much anymore since Spike and Okami had been taken away from him. Angel had greeted Xander with excitement and good news when he should up again but had quickly lost the cheerfulness at Xander's tale. Xander was welcomed back but he could tell that there was a lot of tension within the group and Wesley would come and visit Xander when he found out that the younger man was back.

"Xander, Connor we have a client." Angel said as he came out of his office. Cordelia came around with him and Fred and Gunn joined them. Xander and Gunn had a misunderstanding between them were he had seen Fred and him talking with each other. Angel had to break up their fight and Gunn apologized when he realized that it was Xander.

"Where are we going?" Xander inquired, seeing if he was truly interested in going and helping.

"An apartment complex down town, a nest of vamps., have gathered there and the landlord wants us to get rid of them before they kill anymore of his tenants." Angel told him. Xander nodded before handing him blades that he had finished sharpening.

"Have fun." He smiled; Angel nodded his head in acknowledgement before leading his team out of the hotel. Xander smiled a bitter smile as he continued to sharpen the blades until he was finished. "Bored now." He muttered softly to himself as his mind began to drift. He flinched when he thought of Spike and picked up a sword suddenly without warning. He allowed his body to take over after that and ran through a short practice with the blade. Clapping from the main entrance drew his attention and a blush from him.

"You've got good form." The man said with a small smile on his face. The man was talk and had shoulder length dirty blond hair. Xander blushed before scowling at the man.

"Can I help you with something sir?" he placed the sword back with the others before standing next to the counter.

"The names Lindsey, I'm looking for Angel. He's not here is he?" Lindsey asked as he walked down the stairs to stand near the round couch in the middle of the room.

"Just missed him. Again, is there something I can help you with? If not I suggest you come back later." The man smirked again which made Xander go on the defense. He mentally cursed himself for putting the sword down when he heard familiar singing coming closer.

"Fine, tell Angel I'll be back later." Lindsey made a hasty retreat from the hotel before Lorne appeared at the top of the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"How's it going cupcake?" Lorne asked as he approached the human. Xander gave him a tense smiled as he tried to relax his body from being on the defensive.

"Good, other than a weird encounter not a moment ago with some guy named Lindsey." Lorne gave him a shocked look as he took a sip of the alcohol that he brought down with him.

"Did he threaten you or anything of that nature?"

"No, he just had a bad vibe about him. It was really weird." He shrugged it off and Lorne allowed him too.

"Listen, sweet cake, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Xander turned then paled slightly at the almost evil grin on the demon's face.

* * *

Dark Wings: Yeah I'm that evil! But you know you love me!!! Please Review they give me motivation to torture people more! Thank you~!


End file.
